Pointing Out the Obvious
by Lucy May
Summary: Tsuzuki has an eventful birthday, with unexpected gifts, utterly unsubtle interrogations into his lovelife, and a growing tendency to act against his very nature when it comes to a certain green eyed boy. TsuSoka fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is silly, fluffy, was written off the top of my head while I was bored, and makes no pretenses at containing any measure of logic. Enjoy:)_

Tsuzuki was running late as usual, necktie askew, as he rushed down the hall to the Summon's Department. Turning a corner, he skidded into something unyielding, falling to the floor.

"Watch where you're going," Terazuma scowled, his eyes flashing with anger. "Only you would be late to your own surprise party," he said with a sneer, stalking off down the hall.

"Surprise party?" Tsuzuki said, struggling to his feet. "Well, I guess it's hardly a surprise now, you big jerk."

Tsuzuki cautiously approached the door to the office, turning the knob and bracing himself. Absolutely nothing was out of the ordinary as he walked into the usual bustle of his co-workers at their cubicles. He was torn between pouting and cursing Terazuma, when Wakaba looked up at him and gave a little squeak, running into Konoe's office. Moments later, the room went black. The clearing shadows revealed an exasperated Tatsumi, and a jubilant foursome of blondes cheerfully announcing the surprise.

"Well, that went well," Hisoka muttered, as he emerged from the office, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry Tsuzuki! You were early being late today!" Wakaba said, throwing her arms around him.

"Happy birthday, big fella!" Watari cried, smushing the petite girl between them as he joined the embrace.

"Wow, thanks guys," Tsuzuki said, overwhelmed. He arched his neck see that Hisoka was escaping into their office, with a slight frown.

"Here's the part Tsuzuki will like best, I'm sure," Tatsumi said with a polite smile, as he led Tsuzuki to a table by the water cooler bearing a large chocolate cake. "Everyone eat up so we can get back to work. Tsuzuki, I'm letting you have the day off, without pay. Happy birthday."

"Um, thanks, I think," Tsuzuki said, his eyes never leaving the frosted desert. Saya grabbed a paper plate and sliced a generous portion for him, while Yuma pushed a rolling office chair into the back of his knees and urged him to sit.

"This is the life," Tsuzuki said with a laugh, as Saya brought him his cake.

"We brought a special birthday outfit for Hisoka to wear for you, but he wouldn't put it on," Saya said with a pout.

"Yeah, he would have been so cute and sexy in those thigh-high stockings," Yuma added. Tsuzuki dropped his fork.

"With the little lace garters," Saya added. Tsuzuki retrieved his fork from the wrong end, nearly injuring himself.

"And the skirt just short enough to reveal his little pink panties," Yuma said with a giggle. Tsuzuki missed his mouth entirely as he raised the first bite of cake.

"Um, so I guess that's why he's hiding then," Tsuzuki said, wiping the side of his face with the handkerchief Watari provided.

"Quite. They've been chasing the poor child all over the office. He finally sought sanctuary behind Tatsumi's desk," Watari said.

"It's too bad. Hisoka won't get to see you enjoy the cake he made you," Wakaba said with a sad look. Tsuzuki inspected the slice of cake with a thoughtful look.

"Hisoka made this for me?" Tsuzuki asked in wonder.

"That's right. Isn't it romantic?" Saya asked with a sigh. Tsuzuki placed the plate on a desk and stood, walking to the small office he shared with his partner.

Opening the door, he found Hisoka staring out of the window, instead of hunched over the paperwork like he'd expected, and watched him for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Hisoka, you made me a cake," Tsuzuki said and winced, thinking how stupid he must sound.

"It's no big deal, idiot. I just felt like it," Hisoka said.

"Um - well, thanks," Tsuzuki said, feeling incredibly awkward as he stared at the delicate lines of Hisoka's throat that were revealed by his sleeveless zippered shirt. Hoping he hadn't let his emotional guard down too much in that moment, he saw that two emerald eyes had risen to look at his face.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes, of course," Tsuzuki said, retreating with a goofy grin.

xxxx

Tsuzuki had polished off what cake the others had left behind, reclining in his chair with a satisfied grin. He cried out with surprise as he felt the chair begin to move beneath him.

"I'm going to steal the birthday boy for a bit! Everyone have a nice day!" Watari called merrily as he wheeled the startled man to his laboratory.

"Watari, please don't get him too drunk. He is expected to return to work tomorrow," Tatsumi called after them, to which the scientist just laughed.

"What's this all about, Watari?" Tsuzuki asked as Watari shut the door behind them. The blonde pulled a bottle with a fizzy substance from a shelf, pulling out the stopper.

"Here's something for the tummy ache you're going to give yourself," Watari said, offering him a teaspoon of the substance.

"This won't turn me into a girl, will it?" Tsuzuki asked suspiciously. Watari shook his head and crossed his heart.

"I dare say, I've nothing to cure that heart ache of yours though," Watari said with a wistful sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuzuki asked him, eyes narrowing.

"I've known you for decades, Tsuzuki. You'd never abandon an uneaten piece of cake for anyone or anything," Watari said.

"Oh, that?" Tsuzuki said with an uneasy laugh. "I just wanted to thank him. It's not like he does things like that very often."

"Tsuzuki," Watari said in a demanding tone, getting the other man to meet his eyes.

"You're in love with Hisoka."

"Because I wanted to thank him for my cake before I ate it?" Tsuzuki said incredulously.

"Yes," Watari said, sitting on the edge of a table facing him. "And because of the way you look at him, the way you hold him like he's made of glass when he falls asleep in the library and you carry him home, the way you sneak in past the Gushoshin to get him every time he does - and because I know that not one other person could've pulled you back from the flames at Kyoto."

"I see," Tsuzuki said, looking past the scientist to the window behind him. "And if I am?"

"Then you should stop sulking and go get him!" Watari said with exasperation.

"Aren't you being just a tad simplistic about this?" Tsuzuki asked with a laugh.

"How so?" Watari asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"Watari, what exactly makes you think that an intelligent, beautiful boy like Hisoka would jump at the chance to enter into a homosexual relationship with a man in his nineties whom he personally feels is a moron?" Tsuzuki asked. Watari scratched his head.

"Well, you're unreasonably hot for ninety," the scientist said with a shrug.

"Um, thanks," Tsuzuki said, rising from his chair. "I think I'm going to go enjoy my day off, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Review, pretty please? It means so much to me to hear from you!_

Tsuzuki shuffled down the sidewalk towards his apartment, oblivious to the beauty of the eternally blossoming trees as he brooded.

"Stupid, know it all, Watari," Tsuzuki muttered. "And I was in a good mood, too!"

The dark haired shinigami was soon climbing the steps to his door, when he spotted a meticulously wrapped box laying on the mat. Looking around curiously, he scooped up the little package and eyed it suspiciously.

"I hope this isn't from the Count," Tsuzuki said, shuddering at the memory of the handcuffs the phantom like being had given him the year before, along with a very suggestive poem inscribed on the card.

He carried the little box inside, and sat down on the couch to open it. He smiled with delight as he lifted the lid, revealing a neat little row of cartoonishly smiling birds carved from chocolate. His smile faded as he scrutinized the packaging once more and found no clue as to the identity of the giver.

Picking up the first chocolate, and popping it into his mouth with a shrug, he nearly choked to find his name written on the card beneath the sweet. Curiously, he plucked up the next bird, revealing the word, "happy".

The next, revealed "birthday".

The final revealed, "Hisoka."

Tsuzuki's heart raced as he carefully placed the remaining birds back into the box, and stared at it in awe.

xxxx

"Tsuzuki," Tatsumi said with surprise. "Why did you come back here? I distinctly recall giving you the day off."

"Where's Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, having already checked their office, and finding it empty.

"He's out for lunch. I suspect he'll just be grabbing something and coming back to work while he eats, if you want to wait," Tatsumi said.

"Why isn't he taking his full break?" Tsuzuki asked, horrified at the mere suggestion of anyone rushing their lunch hour, or, in his case, hour and a half.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't notice, but even with Hisoka's diligence, the paperwork piles up pretty heavily when there's no one to help you. Your being out today helps even less," Tatsumi said with a sigh. Tsuzuki whimpered.

"I didn't know it had gotten that bad," Tsuzuki said, glancing guiltily into their office, where indeed a hefty stack of files waited.

"It's not that bad. I think Hisoka likes quiet deskwork almost as much as I do," Tatsumi said with an approving smile. Tsuzuki stared in blank incomprehension of any such possibility.

"I didn't have anything special planned today. Is it okay if I stick around and help him out for a little while?" Tsuzuki asked. Tatsumi gaped at him in blatant shock.

"Are you feeling all right, Tsuzuki? I could have sworn you just asked to -- do work," Tatsumi finished lamely, at a loss for words. Tsuzuki nodded, with a pained, brave smile at his own martyrdom.

Tatsumi observed him quietly for a moment, then took his arm, leading him into the vacant meeting room.

"Tsuzuki, have you ever considered the possibility that you may be in love with Hisoka?" Tatsumi asked with concern. Tsuzuki groaned.

"What you're teaming up on me with Watari now?" Tsuzuki asked, slumping into a chair. "You think I'm in love with him just because I --" he paused, swallowing heavily, "volunteer to do a little paperwork?"

"Well, that's hardly a subtle matter, but yes," Tatsumi said. "And there's the way you look at him, and --"

"Wait, wait," Tsuzuki protested, and stood, nearly dizzy from deja-vu. "I'm not having this conversation twice in one day. What makes either of you think that he would be remotely interested, anyway? He calls me an idiot!"

"Maybe he means it affectionately," Tatsumi suggested.

xxxx

"What are you doing here, idiot?" Hisoka asked with a startled glance as he returned to the office to find Tsuzuki attacking a defenseless piece of paper with far more resentment than was necessary.

"I've come to help you with the paperwork load!" Tsuzuki announced proudly, looking up.

"Right, you've come to help me -- with paperwork," Hisoka muttered with a dazed expression, his eyes darting around the room and taking in the chaotic mess that his partner had made of his carefully organized work in the mere fifteen minutes he'd been away.

"I was actually coming by to thank you for my present when I saw how much work you had," Tsuzuki said with a warm smile, failing to observe the disdainful look his partner was currently giving to the chocolate smudged pen he usually used. He dropped it promptly into the wastebasket, but not before Tsuzuki saw a light blush grace his cheeks.

"Um, it's no big deal. I'm glad you liked it," Hisoka said, studying his chair carefully for any stains before sitting.

"You already baked me a cake. I was surprised," Tsuzuki said, his eyes sparkling. Hisoka shrugged noncommitedly and dug out a fresh pen, hunching over the form he'd been working on before he left.

They worked in silence for a few moments before Hisoka looked up, noticing the small, open box at the edge of the desk.

"You didn't eat them," Hisoka said, puzzled. Tsuzuki laughed nervously.

"Oh, well, they're so cute that I felt kind of guilty biting into them," Tsuzuki said quickly. Hisoka fixed him with a look of doubt.

"But you ate one of them. Wasn't it as cute as the others?" Hisoka asked sarcastically.

"Oh, well, it wasn't until I ate the first one that I saw that they were from you," Tsuzuki said, "And then I kind of wanted to keep them." His words slowed awkwardly as he finished the statement.

"Idiot," Hisoka said. Tsuzuki could have sworn he saw a small smile on Hisoka's lips before he turned back to his work.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hisoka, you're pouting," Wakaba said, as she, Tsuzuki, and Watari walked along the sidewalk. "It's so cute!"

Watari and Wakaba had offered to take Tsuzuki out to dinner after the pair had finished working. Hisoka grumbled and drug his feet, as Tsuzuki fell into step beside him.

"I'm sorry I insisted you come along," Tsuzuki said. "If I'd known you were so against it --" Hisoka shook his head.

"No, it's okay," Hisoka said. "Crowded places just make me uneasy."

"Of course," Tsuzuki said sadly. "I should have been more considerate."

"I said it's okay," Hisoka said. "I'm -- I'm actually really glad that you're getting to do something nice after spending your birthday cooped up in the office with me."

"I like being with you," Tsuzuki said with a shrug.

Before Hisoka could say anything, Tsuzuki had plastered himself to the window of a bakery they were passing, staring longingly at the apple pies on display.

"Come on, Tsuzuki, you're drooling on the glass," Hisoka said irritably. "The people inside look frightened."

Tsuzuki reluctantly complied, laughing and sharing jokes with Watari and Wakaba merrily as they continued, before noticing Hisoka had fallen out of step with them.

"Now who's drooling on shop windows?" Tsuzuki asked with amusement as Hisoka peered past the glass of a book shop. "See something you like?"

"Oh, an author I like has a new book out," Hisoka said with a shrug and rejoined them.

xxxx

On their way back from the restaurant, Tsuzuki sighed contentedly, supporting Watari as he swayed drunkenly beside him, singing a little song to himself.

"That was the best birthday dinner ever, guys," Tsuzuki said, his eyes welling with tears. He'd had a bit too much to drink himself.

"Tsuzuki, here," Hisoka said, looking at his feet as he thrust something into the taller man's hand.

"What's this?" Tsuzuki said, looking at the crumpled bill.

"I know you're broke. It's for the pie you saw earlier," Hisoka muttered.

"But you've already done so --" Tsuzuki began.

"Just take it already!" Hisoka snapped. "I wanted to thank you for helping me earlier at work."

Tsuzuki needed no more explanation in urging him to procure his coveted sweet. Giving another quick word of thanks, he nearly sent Watari sprawling to the pavement below as he sprinted off down the sidewalk.

"He sure does like his deserts," Wakaba said with a laugh as she took over being Watari's support.

They hadn't gotten far before Tsuzuki ran back to them, looking ridiculously pleased with himself as he thrust a bag at Hisoka. The stunned younger man observed the bookstore printing on the package, and looked up at his partner.

"You bought me the book," Hisoka said with amazement.

"Bet he's the only one that's surprised," Watari said with a hiccup.

"Aww! That's the sweetest thing, ever!" Wakaba cried.

"Never mind that he bought it with Hisoka's money," Watari said with a giggle.

"Thank you, Tsuzuki," Hisoka said, peering down into the sack.

He didn't have the heart to tell him that he'd gotten the wrong book.

xxxx

Watari and Hisoka had gone in a different direction, Hisoka looking none too pleased at taking over as Watari's crutch as they staggered away.

"Tsuzuki," Wakaba said quietly once they were alone. "You're in love with Hisoka, aren't you?" Tsuzuki stopped.

"Is this some kind of conspiracy?" Tsuzuki asked. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Um, because it's obvious?" Wakaba asked.

"Look, just because I bought him a book when I really wanted that pie --" Tsuzuki began.

"And there's the way you look at him, and --"

"All right, all right, already!" Tsuzuki said. "Am I in the Twilight Zone today or what?" He shook his head.

Hijime Terazuma was standing on the sidewalk near Wakaba's apartment, going over in his mind any explanations he could give that would make it sound as if he wasn't stalking her, as he failed to run away before she noticed him.

"I -- I lost my cat. Have you seen it?" Terazuma asked, his eyes darting around in anticipation of the return of the entirely fabricated feline.

"You don't have a cat, Hijime," Wakaba said blankly, before the two dark haired shinigami focused on one another, sizing each other up with scowls.

In a desperate attempt to diffuse the mounting tension between the men, Wakaba hastily began chatting away about their evening, enjoying herself immensely in recounting the touching story of Tsuzuki's and Hisoka's repressed love. Terazuma glared at Tsuzuki until she was through.

"I need to speak with you privately," Terazuma said, pulling Tsuzuki away and out of earshot. When they were alone, Tsuzuki whimpered pitifully.

"Not you, too! Come on now, this is getting too weird!" Tsuzuki said with defeat. "All right! I admit it! I'm in love with Hisoka! Are you happy now?"

Terazuma raised one eyebrow, looking at the other man like he'd sprouted a second head.

"Um, so what? I was just going to ask you why you were spending time alone with --"

But Tsuzuki wasn't listening.

"And I bet you were going to tell me that Hisoka must love me, too, after giving me so much stuff for my birthday!" Tsuzuki cried with joy.

"Actually, I was considering kicking your --"

"Wow! That felt great!" Tsuzuki said cheerfully. "Thanks for helping me out, Terazuma!"

Terazuma stiffened and gave a low growl as Tsuzuki hugged him tightly before running off in the direction from which he'd come.

xxxx

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka said with confusion as he opened his door. "Didn't I just see you?"

"Well, yeah, but -- can I come inside?" Tsuzuki asked, squirming.

"Did you stop by just to use the bathroom?" Hisoka asked warily.

"No! I mean, yes. I mean, I do need to, but that's not why I came by," Tsuzuki said, rushing into the room as Hisoka stepped aside with a sigh.

"That's what you get for drinking too much," Hisoka muttered.

Tsuzuki found Hisoka curled up on the sofa with a book when he finished using the facilities, and stared affectionately at the side of his face for a moment before glancing down at the book.

"I didn't know you like romance novels, Hisoka," Tsuzuki said in a teasing tone, flopping down on the loveseat beside him.

"I don't," Hisoka said, looking up with a withering gaze and blushing. "I'm just reading the one you bought me, because I don't have anything else to read."

"Oh," Tsuzuki said, slowly comprehending. "I got you the wrong book, didn't I? I guess I got so excited that I didn't pay attention to what I was getting."

"It doesn't matter," Hisoka said with a shrug. "It's the thought that counts."

"You seem to like it anyway," Tsuzuki said cheerfully.

"What? What are you talking about?" Hisoka asked with fervent denial, dropping the book in his lap like it had bit him.

"I mean, you seem to have gotten pretty far into it already," Tsuzuki said, pointing to where the bookmark was.

"I was just skimming it really," Hisoka said. Tsuzuki laughed.

"Oh, I see. Skipping ahead to the steamy bits, were we?" Tsuzuki said with a wink, reaching for the book.

"I was not!" Hisoka cried with embarrassment, grabbing the book and trying to hold it out of his partner's reach.

"Bet you were," Tsuzuki said triumphantly, leaning over the boy and trying to reach the novel.

They both paused, as Tsuzuki looked down from where their fingers met in the battle for the book, noticing how close they were, each of them panting for breath from the struggle. Hisoka swallowed hard as their eyes locked upon each other's.

"Tsuzuki," Hisoka said softly. Tsuzuki could feel the boy's heart pounding from where their chests were pressed together.

"Got it!" Tsuzuki announced, using the momentary distraction to wrest the book from Hisoka's grasp. Giggling with glee, he batted Hisoka's hands away and flipped to where the other had been reading.

"Let's see. 'Ryo pressed Jaime against the wall, finally cornering his prey with bated breath, enjoying the friction as their hardened manhoods --'" Tsuzuki read, his eyes growing wide as Hisoka wrenched the book from his now feeble grip.

"That's about two men," Tsuzuki said blankly, looking at the mortified boy at the end of the loveseat. "I bought you a yaoi themed romance novel."

Tsuzuki gaped, stunned, as he heard a strange little noise escape from his partner that he certainly did not identify with the stoic boy. The little twitter grew louder, as he saw the corners of Hisoka's mouth turn involuntarily upward.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked without recognition, giving him a timid poke, as the person he could have sworn was his partner broke into laughter.

_Oh my God. I've finally driven him completely insane_, Tsuzuki thought with panic, as Hisoka howled, pounding his fist against the cushions. _How am I going to explain to Tatsumi that I broke my partner?_

"I have to admit," Hisoka said, gasping for breath and wiping his watering eyes, "I was a little surprised at your boldness."

"So, um, you like reading that sort of thing?" Tsuzuki asked, as Hisoka calmed down, fighting back the odd chuckle at the expression on his partner's face.

"No, not really. It's not my thing," Hisoka said, returning slowly to his more sober self.

Tsuzuki's face fell, feeling like he'd made a complete ass of himself.

"I see," Tsuzuki said slowly. "I think I'd better be g--"

"I -- I like you though," Hisoka interrupted softly, looking away.

"You do?" Tsuzuki asked hesitantly, his heart swelling with hope.

"Of course I do, idiot," Hisoka whispered glancing up him shyly. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I guess I really am an idiot," Tsuzuki said, shaking his head and smiling. "But you love me, though," Hisoka said.

"Yes, I do," Tsuzuki said, placing his hand over Hisoka's and rubbing it with his thumb. _I guess I'm not the only one who is willing to act a bit against my nature around the one I love, _Tsuzuki thought with wonder. "Even Terazuma knew."

"Terezuma?" Hisoka asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"It's a long story," Tsuzuki said with a smile.

"Let's -- let's save it for another time then, okay?" Hisoka said, allowing Tsuzuki to pull him closer.

"Good idea," Tsuzuki said, kissing him tenderly.


End file.
